An Unexpected Friendship and Forbidden Love
by Jade Luna Dream-Black
Summary: Twin female elves one of darkness and one of light, a female hobbit that lives for adventure, two female elf/dwarves and a Yo menm ki te kache (The Ones Who Hide) go on an adventure but during their quest the run into a male hobbit, 13 pure blooded dwarves and a wizard on their quest to take back the dwarf kingdom.
1. Prologue 1: Birth of Twins

_**No POV:**_

Elrond was in waiting. His wife had just gone into labor. He wanted another son to train how to fight and keep the family name. He already had three sons but he wanted another one. His son's names are Gavin, Elric, and Dustin. Gavin was born when the dwarves still ruled the Lonely Mountain. Elric was born a day before Smaug the dragon took over the Dwarf Kingdom. And Dustin was born just 5 years ago in the spring, now it is midsummer. But as he wanted another son, he also wanted another daughter, so she can bear him a grandson. Not that his sons couldn't do that but if he had another daughter she like his other one, Nymeria could be a healer. Nymeria like Gavin was born when the world was still new.

Just then an elven doctor came out of the room and said "My lord."

"Yes Seth, what is it?" Lord Elrond asked hopeful because no matter what the turn out be he'll still love his child.

"Um... well... you see... just follow me." Seth Barron bit his lip.

Lord Elrond followed the brown, red, and blue haired elf in fear that his new-born would be dead or his wife would have died giving birth.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

They then went into the infirmary where a white curtain was closed.

They went closer and stopped in front of it.

"Well open it." Elrond asked the poor little elf in a harsh way.

"Well my lord before I open it, I must tell you that..." The elf started biting his lip"You do have a little girl... But..."

"But what?" Elrond prayed his new-born daughter was alright.

"Just look my lord." As Seth pulled back the curtain, Elrond stood in amazement.

He couldn't believe his eyes, yes he wanted another daughter, he got another daughter but he didn't expect this site. Before his eyes laid not one but two beautiful baby girls.

Elrond walked up to Galadriel "Did you name them?"

"Yes, I named her." She replied referring to the little girl with a golden skin tone.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Starlight-Alena Adele Nightflower."

Elrond looked and Starlight-Alena. She had fair (golden like) skin, blonde almost white hair.

Alena opened her eyes and cooed. She had beautiful sky blue eyes. She also seemed to glow a golden color.

He look back at his wife "What about the other one?"

"I was hoping you would name her." Galadriel smiled up at her husband.

He looked and the deathly pale little girl. Her skin was like death, her hair was as black as the night on a very cloudy day or like a dark abyss. When the little girl opened her eyes, they where like anything that he had ever seen. Her eyes where stormy grey, in the middle near the pupil, they were blood-red. She glowed as well but not like her sister's golden sun glow, her glow was more of the moon.

He looked back at his wife "I got the perfect name for her."

His wife looked at him in confusion. As he continued...

"Her name shall be Moonlight-Rayne Raven Nightflower."

"Perfect, but how did you come up with it?" Galadriel asked.

"Easy my dear. her eyes are like the rain of the night, her hair is as black as a raven, she glows a moonlit glow. Her skin is very pale like she belongs in the night as a night child. Alena on the other hand glows like the sun."

"That's very clever, my love." Galadriel smiled. Seth and elf maidan took the sleeping twins (they had fell asleep very quickly) and put them in a crib with a sun on one (Alena's crib) and a moon on the other (Rayne's crib).

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

From that day on the twins were known as 'The Protectors of Day and Night.' Even if Rayne was the fierce one out of the two.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N: Don't worry more chapters are one the way. even if I made it sound like this is the end. Which it's not i promise. Like please, comment and thank you.**_


	2. Prologue 2: One of a Kind

**5 years later:**

"Kharis, you need to hide!" says the mother of the little girl.

The little girl said "Can't I run?"

"If you want but make it fast."

So the little girl, Kharis ran and climbed up high into a tree.

As she witnessed her people being killed, she heard a pale orc say, "Where's the girl?"

One of his minions said "We don't know sir."

Then after about 30 minutes of searching, they still couldn't find her. "Lets leave." the pale orc said with anger in his voice.

After they all left, Kharis climbed down the tree and ran for the Blue Mountain.

**XxXxX**

It now was the middle of the night and she was hungry, and tired. She sat down next to a tree and fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

**Kili's POV:**

When I woke up, I went outside to find a girl about my age passed out on the ground near a tree, I ran inside and jumped on my brother, Fili. "Wake up Fi, there is something I want to show you."

"Can it wait til later Ki?"

"No, now come on."

"Fine." He said getting up.

**XxXxX**

So as I pulled Fili out to the tree, Uncle Thorin got home. "Shouldn't you two be asleep?"

"Yeah, but Kili found something that he wanted to show me." Fili yawned.

"Lead the way Kili."

"OK." So I showed them to the tree with the little girl.

They looked at me then the girl. Thorin Picked her up saying, "She's not an elf, ears aren't pointy that much."

So me and Fili followed uncle into the house and he took the girl into the guest bedroom.

**XxXxX**

**Kharis' POV: **

When I woke up, I wasn't against a tree. I was in a nice warm bed. "Where am I?" I thought. I got up and walked out of the bedroom. I just walked around for a while.

Then I went downstairs and walked around until I heard someone coming down the stairs, so I ran underneath the table. They sat down to the right of me. Then three more sat down. One behind one to left and the other to the front of me.

"I'm stuck," I thought as I started to cry.

Just then I heard a woman's voice. "It's ok dear, come out from under the table."

I looked up to see a woman with a beard! So I crawled out and stood up slowly.

"You can sit down little one." I shook my head.

"Mom can't she talk?" a boy with blonde hair asked the woman.

"She probably can but she could be scared because she doesn't know us."

"Oh, Ok."

The woman turned to me saying "My name is Dis."

"I'm Fili" The blonde boy said.

"I'm Kili." His brown-haired little brother said.

"I'm Thorin Oakenshield, What is your name little one?" the older male said.

I opened my mouth however no words came out. So i tried again and squeaked out "I'm Kharis."

"That name sounds familiar, what is your last name?" Thorin asked interested.

"I don't know. My kind doesn't have any last name. I know for a fact that my name is Kharis. I had a mom, and dad, and brothers and my kind had about 195 others but they all where killed by orcs." "I'm the only one who survived." I said starting to tear up.

"It's ok little one you can stay here as long as you like." Dis smiled.

I smiled saying "Thank you." and hugged her. After I let go of Dis, I went and sat down at the table. "I hadn't eaten anything since high noon yesterday."

**XxXxX**

They brought me a bowl of delicious homemade stew and a small loaf of bread. I looked at the food in amazement. My people would not eat THIS much meat only bread, fruits and veggies. Meat was once in a while.

I sniffed the stew, it smelled good so I took the spoon next to my bowl and tasted some of it. I dropped the spoon.

**XxXxX**

**Kili's POV:**

As soon as Kharis dropped the spoon Uncle Thorin looked at her in disappointment. Then what she did something we all didn't expect. She put her hands on each side of the bowl, and started to eat the stew like an animal. We all watched in amazement while she was doing this.

I whispered to Fili "She must have been starving, to be eating like that."

"Yeah, she must have." My older brother whispered back.

We both chuckled.

We didn't even know that Kharis was finished with her stew until we heard her ask "What are you two giggling about?"

We didn't say anything.

"It's ok to laugh at me, because I'm use to it." Kharis smiled.

"Why is that sweetie?" My mother, Dis asked.

"Because other children my age mocked me because I was always the smallest, I was always the quietest, and instead of hiding from people I wanted to go near them, to study them. They mocked me because of this and more, like my people would only eat bread, fruits and veggies and little meat but me on the other hand wanted to eat more meat. Which the gave me the nickname of 'The Dwarf's Shadow."

We all gave her a questionable look.

"Only because I wanted to know what it is like as a dwarf." We still gave her the look of question. She just looked at us and shrugged it off and continued eating.

**XxXxX**

_**A/N: How you like that, Kharis WANTED to be a dwarf. Kharis is about 100 years old but that is a child in her people. Like please, comment and thank you.**_


	3. Prologue 3: New Friends

**2 years later:**

**Emilina's POV:**

I was looking out the window of the Orphanage because my mom and my dad died in battle. My dad died when Smaug took over Erebor. My mom died 3 years after we came to the Blue Mountains. So I'm an orphan. I have no siblings, so that makes me an only child. I'm half elf-half dwarf with brown hair and green eyes. The elf that is in me, the group are called Liagama meaning energy and the dwarf that's in me the people are called Firebeards meaning... (Well I forgot but when I remember I'll let u know. All I know is it's VERY old. Back to me) My mom was a dwarf while my dad was an elf.

Just then a dwarf lady came in (she's a family friend of my parents so she took me in. She like elves. I don't know why.) Anyways, she came with another little girl about my age. The little girl had dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes. She looked like she could be and elf/dwarf like me. Pointy ears like me and smaller than NORMAL dwarf girls our age.

I looked at the women, I believe mother and everyone called her 'Rosa' "What's her name?"

"Rosa answered "Her name is Celeste 'Storm Rider'."

"Celeste Storm Rider. Oh, Storm Rider rode an eagle in the middle of a thunder-storm. everyone called her Storm Rider ever since then."

I started to see Celeste blush out of embarrassment. "Sorry." I told her.

**XxXxX**

**Celeste's POV:**

So after Rosa left, me and this girl who embarrassed me are the only two in this room.

So to break the ice and the tension, I asked "Your name is..."

"Emilina but call me Emily." she smiled.

"Ok Emmy, what is your story?"

"Lets sit down ok Ce."

"Ok."

**XxXxX**

So Emily told me about how her Elvish father died back at Erebor and her dwarfish mother died three years after our people (the dwarves) came to the Blue Mountain.

I told her the same story but my mom was the elf and my dad was the dwarf. My dad was killed in battle when the dwarves tried to take the Lonely Mountain back and lost. My mother died when I was 10 years of age. (I'm 15 still a young dwarf aka a child) Emily's mom died when she was about 8. So me and Emmy are the same age, our birthdays are a day apart so I'm a day older.

**XxXxX**

**Emily's POV:**

A day later, Celeste and I are walking to market, laughing and playfully pushing each other when we seen King Thorin, his sister, Dis, her sons Fili and Kili and some little girl, with dark purple hair and yellow/purple eyes.

We where confused, so after Thorin, Dis, Fili, and Kili turned their backs, we ran up to her and asked "What's your name?"

She looked at us and smiled "My name is Kharis. Your names are..."

"I'm Emilina, but call me Emily. And this is my friend..."

"Celeste but you can call me 'Storm Rider', I mean everyone else does."

"Ok." She smiled again.

So I took the chance and asked "Who is Thorin to you? Because For us he's our king."

"Well Em, I would have to say he's like my father. Because my people got killed about two years ago."

"Your people?" Celes asked.

"Yes, my people were called 'Yo Menm ki te Kache'."

"What does that mean?" Celes and I asked.

"Simple. Yo Menm Ki Te Kache means The Ones Who Hide."

"Oh ok that is so..." Storm Rider started.

As I finished "Awesome."

Ce and I looked at her then at each other. We huddled up and whispered.

**XxXxX**

**Kharis' POV:**

So as Celeste and Emilina turned towards each other, they started to whisper.

They turned back to me.

Storm Rider asked "Do you wanna be our new friend?"

**XxXxX**

**Storm Rider's POV:**

"Do you wanna be our new friend?" I asked her.

Her eyes lite up "Yes, you two will be my only friends, other than Fili and Kili. But they are more of my adopted cousins.

"That's right. Because Thorin is your adopted father." Emily smiled and our new friend.

She put her hand balled up as a fist in the middle of us, I put mine on top of hers (same fashion) then we waited for Kharis to do the same.

She did. That was our way of introducing her into the group. Emily taught it to me.

**XxXxX**

**Emily's POV:**

Three months later, me and Celeste aka Storm Rider where at our friend, Kharis' house playing weird games like 'Capture the Kingdom'. It's were three or more player are on a team (it's like Capture the Flag so look up those rules) Anyway as we where playing we heard ruffling of the foliage.

We stopped the game and went near the shrubbery. As we neared it, something black popped out, bleeding and looks like it could kill... I think... it is a...

**XxXxX**

_**A/N: Cliff hanger. What could that black thing be? What would it do to the three girls? Stay tune for Chapter 4: The Run Away. (This is not gonna be the name yet but I had to do this) An... Unexpected... Friendship and Forbidden Love. Like please, comment and thank you.**_


	4. The Run Away

**Same 2 Years:**

**Rayne's POV:**

So once again, I'm in trouble. Only because I 'ran away from home again'. But I came back... again. I always do this... run away for a bit than come back.

I was walking to the dining room, when I heard being called, then I felt 2 bodies wrap their arms around me.

"Jeager, Xavior, how are you?"

"We heard you got in trouble." Jeager Firestone said. He's my servant, one of the 2, with 'fire' hair. It don't really look like fire, it's black and red with some orange and blue. His eyes are blueish orange.

"Again." Xavior Icestone said with a fake surprised voice. Only reason I say fake is because I get in trouble a lot. They are only surprised when I'm NOT in trouble, which is rare. He's my other servant, with, black and blue hair and icy blue eyes. They are my best friends. Funny thing about us three is that those 2 help me plan my 'escape' but I _ALWAYS_ get in trouble.

"I'm heading to the dining room because daddy summoned me." I giggled at my fake politeness.

"Milady, if it not a bother, we, Xavior and I shall acompany you." Jeager mocked his 'servant' side.

"You know, because we wouldn't want our princess to get lost." Xavior chuckled.

"Oh... what would I do without the of my 2 favorite knights. I feel safe, knowing that you 2 are here to protect me." I said and we all burst out into laughter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As we are walking to the dining room, Xavior said "Rayne, there is a place you can try to find."

"Really, what is it called?" I questioned.

He answered "Belegost."

"What?"

"Belegost is in the Blue Mountains."

"Ok, but why?"

"One reason and one reason only. And that reason is... Dwarves."

"Dwarves?"

"Dwarves!"

"Why do you want me to find them?"

"To see what they look like." Xavior smiled.

Jeager joked "Besides small humans, that are very strong, all of then grow facial hair, and that includes the females but not as much as the males."

"Yeah, exactly like that." Xavior rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you say Rayne?"

I thought about it, "Rayne," Jeager started.

I looked at him "Yes."

"This will be an adventure of a lifetime."

"Well, I do like adventure." I smiled "I'm in."

The boys smiled, "After dinner get packed up." Xor (my nickname for him) said in a respectable voice.

"Why?"

"It might take a while to get there."

"I move faster as a wolf."

"In fact we all do." Jea said matter of factly.

"What you mean?" I asked my fiery friend.

"You, me, Xavior, and your sister, Starlight..."

"Alena." I said. One reason only, it's because she hates being called Starlight-Alena, Just like I hate being called Moonlight-Rayne.

"Fine whatever. Anyways, we al can turn into wolves." Firestone smiled. Jeager and his brother, Damon are Xavior and his brother, Draco Icestone's cousins. I call Xavior and Jeager the stone twins. Not because they look a like but because they were born at the same time on the same day as me. So we are close.

Xavior looked at his cousin and me, rolling his eyes in annoyance "If you two are done," We were quite. "Thank you. As I was saying, after dinner get what you need. Like a hood, knives, etc., then meet us in front outside the gates. There you'll receive farther instructions." I nodded.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dinner, I went to my room. I got changed in a black outfit, grabbed my black hoodie (don't want to be seen, now do we.), three knives and my families 'crest' or so I'm told. 2 years ago, Gandalf the Grey came to Riverdell and gave it to me. It's a necklace of a moon and a nightflower (which looks like a black rose). Putting the necklace and hoodie on, and putting the knives in their sheaths. Now I'm heading out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I got out of the castle gates, I seen my friends and Seth. "Sorry I'm late, father had guards in almost _EVERY_ hallway."

"Well you're the princess of sneakiness." Jeager joked. I smirked.

"Yeah, now let's move." Xavior said in a hurry.

"Shouldn't we tell her the instructions." Seth looked at the icy 7-year-old.

"Fine, you can do that." Xavior snapped at the 31-year-old. Seth was 24 when Firestone twins, Icestone twins, Alena and I was born.

Seth cleared his throat "As you know you're going to the Blue Mountains, to a dwaven village of Belegost. But along the way will be quite dangerous. So I have a map here that will show you the less dangerous path to the Blue Mountain." He started to hand the map to me. "Here you go Princess Rayne."

"No." I glared at the map.

"No?" Seth questioned.

"NO!" I practically yelled.

"Why won't you take it?"

"Xavior, Jeager speak why." I said in my royal which those two hate it when I speak like it.

"One, you called her 'Princess' Rayne and she hates being call princess by her friends." Xavior polity tried not to choke.

"Two, she like danger. She says an adventure isn't an adventure without the thrills, chills, and danger." Jagger almost whispered.

"Ok...Now lets go. We'll go as far as the forest but not any farther. Also on your journey you need to turn into a wolf." I nodded and we headed off to the forest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three of them walked me to the edge of the forest. I looked at each of them and started to tear up knowing that they won't be coming and knowing that I won't see them for a while. I hugged all three of them.

"It's ok little one, we will see you again." Seth started to tear up. "You know it seems like only yesterday that I first held your little newborn body." He tried to hide his tears but failed, "We'll miss you, please don't end up dead."

"Seth, I won't, I promise." I hugged him tightly.

Jeager and Xavior started to cry as well. I rolled my teary eyes. "Once you guy get back to the castle, act normal. I will miss each and every one of you guys. And _DON'T_ tell my dad that I'm gone. He has to figure it out himself. I will send messages once I get there, and as long as I stay there, I will send messages. You three have to be by my window in order to get them."

"We will milady." Seth forced a smile.

"It'll be like normal then." Jeager joked.

I smiled at my friend's vain a temp to make a joke "Yes, it'll be."

"Well Rayne always slept better with us in the same room." Xavior smiled.

"Yeah, now I must be off and you three as well." I started to walk into the forest. I turned and seen my three friends/servants run the other way to the castle before they get caught.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was about a mile away from Riverdell, when I decided to turn into my wolf form. As I ran farther into the forest, (this time as a wolf pup), I came to across a small pond. I stopped for a drink. My stomach growled, so I ate some grass, but soon after I spit it out.

'That's weird. Back home I never spit out the grass.' I thought as a little black, white and brown bunny came next to me.

It said, "Wolf, why you eat grass and not in your pack?"

"Um...well...you see... I don't know how to hunt."

"But you wolf, it should come naturally."

"I can turn into an elf."

"REALLY!" It screamed.

"Yes." I put my head down in defeat. (Now if you ask my why I didn't put my head down when I said 'I don't know how to hunt.' is because I do know how to hunt...in my elf form not in the wolf form.)

"I know a wizard that can help you." It looked up at me. "Hunt you know."

"Thanks. My name is Rayne, what's yours?"

"I don't have one." It frowned.

"Well... I'm going to name you..." I thought for a moment. "I'm going to name you... Sparrow."

"I love it!" Sparrow the little bunny rabbit hugged my leg.

"Now show me to the wizard..."

"Radgast, follow me. Sparrow smiled, starting to hop away.

"Ok." I followed the little bunny through the woods.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I followed Sparrow through the woods, to a house which is in the middle of the woods. There was a person there wearing a brown robe.

"Is that..." I turned to Sparrow but notice that the little tri colored rabbit wasn't next to me. I looked back at the person and there was Sparrow.

"Radgast!" Sparrow hopped towards the man. "I have a surprise for you!"

He looked at the little rabbit "Really, what is it?"

Sparrow came over to the bush I was hiding in, and in a hushed voiced, he said "Follow." I nodded. The little bunny went by the wizard "Her name is Rayne."

The Wizard was about to answer when I came out. He looked at me then at Sparrow then back again. He looked at me and spoke. "Rayne, why didn't you eat this little bunny..."

"Sparrow." I answered.

"Right Sparrow. You're a wolf, you eat animals."

_Well thank you wizard Radgast for telling me that I'm a wolf. Without you telling me, I would have never guessed that I am one. Dumb ass._ "I don't know how to hunt. Sparrow said you could help me with that."

"Radgast, Rayne is _NOT _a normal wolf."

"How so, Sparrow?"

"She's an elf."

"She's an elf?" The wizard questioned.

Just then I turned into my _NORMAL _self. A deathly pale elf girl with raven black hair, stormy grey eyes and dressed in all black, like I'm going on a night raid. "My birth name is Moonlight-Rayne Raven Nightflower. I was born on the summer solstice. My father is Lord Elornd of Riverdell. My mother's name is Galadriel. I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. Their names are Gavin, Nymeria, Elric, Dustin, and Starlight-Alena Adele Nightflower. Alena is my twin sister and she is older than me by almost an hour. Both her and I can turn wolves. Our servants, Seth Barron, The Firestones twins and The Ice Stone twins can turn into wolves too."

"That's a lot for a little girl of 7..." I nodded my head. "To say." He smiled.

"But of course, one may think that's a lot for a child of my age but really it's not. Thou shalt know this, wizard Radgast."

He just looked at me. "You want to know how to hunt right?"

"Yes." I turned back into my wolf self (black and grey wolf pup) and wagged my tail.

"I see you are happy little one. Well I have a friend, who is like you but he's a wood elf. His name is Dante. He's called The Great Wolf. And here he come." I looked behind me to see a black, grey, white, and brown wolf, with a 'kings crown' like mark on his head.

He spoke in a grim voice "Radgast, why thou summoned me."

The wizard pointed at me "Rayne, here don't know how to hunt. Maybe you can teach her."

Dante thought about it "Sure, I love to have an apprentice. Follow me young one."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were farther in the woods with complete silence. I figured we will be silent for a while, when Dante spoke "What is an elf child doing out here, I thought elves ate fruits and veggies NOT meat."

"As you can see, I'm not a normal elf child."

He chuckled. "I can see that but why?"

"I live for the adventure. Staying in the castle is not who I am. The life I was born in is boring compared to this one. I always dreamt my life as something different, like a dwarf. I read in books that, yes they are small, not as small as hobbits, but they like to find adventure." I smiled.

"I see and where does your adventure end?"

"The Blue Mountains."

"Why the Blue Mountains?"

"That's where the dwarves live. Is it not?"

"No you are right. But where in the Blue Mountains?"

"Belegost."

"Belegost?"

"Yes, you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I been there before."

"Really!"

"Yes, 10 times. 5 in my this form and 5 times in my elf form."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, only if you show me yours."

"Ok." We stopped and started to glow. Once we stopped glowing, I turned to see him, and he is wow. He has blackish brown hair, brown eyes, he's tanner than me but paler than Alena and the rest of my family.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dante's POV:**

I looked over at Rayne and notice that she has short raven black hair, stormy grey eyes and deathly pale skin.

"Who's your father?"

"My father is Lord Elrond, of Riverdell."

"He can be a pain." I slightly chuckled.

"Yeah. He loves my other siblings more than me."

"That can't be true, now can it?"

"No, it is true. Only because I'm different. I always wanted adventure, my father didn't like the fact that I wanted to learn how to fight. You know hand-to-hand combat and malee fighting. I wanted to get out of the 'easy' life. To me, the royal is boring, and the adventure life is more... more... exciting."

"Your right about the boringness of the royal life."

"How would you know about that."

"Because I was the king of the wood elves."

"When did you rule the wood elves?"

"When King Thror was king under the mountain. He ruled when the world was still new."

"Wow. Who's King Thror?"

"Well young one, he was a dwarf. He has or had a son by the name Thrain, who has or had a son by the name of Thorin. Thror ruled under the Lonely Mountain for many years. But as the years went on, he got sicker and sicker."

"Sicker and sicker?"

"Yes sicker and sicker with greed."

"With greed? How?"

"Well, dwarves love gold. Thror had ALOT of gold, silver, gems etc. It got worse and worse. Until one day, when Smaug the dragon came and took over the mountain, forcing the dwarves away from the mountain."

"Cool and I feel sorry for them."

"It was well before you time, young padawong. When this was going on, I was only 17."

"You where a king at the age of 17, why"

"I had no older siblings, my mother died when I was very young, and my father got assassinated."

"Wow. Then why aren't you in your kingdom?"

"They where going to assassinate me because I turned into a wolf only at night and they said that I didn't protect them. So as they went to assassinate me, I had one of my servants dress in my clothes that I wore that day, he sat in my throne, I turned into the wolf and hid. They came in and told him that I will pay for my sins. The mercenary that they hired came up to him and cut off his head. I ran through tunnels into the forest then I kept on running until I came upon Radgast the brown." Then we turned back into wolves and continued.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rayne's POV:**

After Dante told me that story I was speechless. We turned into wolves and continued, but that was an hour ago. No we are, as Dante says, in his favorite hunting spot.

"Rayne, now these animals will run away if you don't be quite."

"Kinda figured. I mean I can hunt but that's with a bow and arrow."

"What is your favorite style of weaponry?"

"Anything I can get up and close to the enemy."

"We are more alike then I thought, little princess."

"Why is that?"

"Because you like the bladed weapons, right?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing that you do too."

"It's that obvious."

I smiled a wolfy smile.

He chuckled then looked at a rabbit. It wasn't a tri colored rabbit like Sparrow, it was a black and white rabbit. He had 'fight' in his eyes. Then he pounced on the rabbit, and killed it. "Your turn." He smiled.

I looked around for something, couldn't find anything. Until a deer fawn near maturity. I thought to it...

_"Hey little fawn, what is your name?"_

It looked at me _"Name is Bambi, what is yours?"_

_"Rayne."_

_"That's a strange name for a wolf."_

_"I was born an elf but I can turn into a wolf."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah. I don't know how to hunt in this form."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Yes. I want you to help me."_

_"Why you'll eat me!"_

_"I know and I'm sorry for that." _I was ready to pounce on Bambi. He was very close to me because of our little 'chat'.

_"Catch me if you can!" _He started to run away. What he didn't expect was me to catch up to him. I jumped at him and he went down. I bit and ripped his throat out, he went still.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I dragged him back to where Dante was. I stopped in front of him with my kill.

"Rayne, how did you..." Dante started to ask me.

"I drew it close then attacked it." I smiled leaving out the fact that I mentally communicated with it.

"Well now you know how to hunt let's go to the Blue Mountains." I smiled happily.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

After I ate Bambi, we where off again. It's been a less than 2 weeks since I left (8 days to be). Dante and I where talking about the adventures we had up til now. When I told him that I started to run away from home since I could walk (3 years of age) he was shocked but then he laughed, I did to. I was funny when he said that he had an older brother but his brother was hung for killing 20 people who spoke against his family. These people where of high-class too. He also had a younger sister that died I'll tell you the reason later.) So after his family all died, was crowned king. Once in a while he traveled to Riverdell to see Lord Elornd, my mom Lady Galadriel, and my older two siblings, Gavin (10 at the time) and Nymeria (5 at the time). He also went to see King Thror, Prince Thrain, Prince Thorin, Prince Frerin and Princess Dis.

We laughed and joked around for a bit then Dante stopped.

I looked at him "Why did you stop?"

He looked at me. "We are close to Belegost." I smiled and started off, but he stopped me.

"Why did you did stop me? We could make it there before 3 weeks end."

"We are not alone little wolf." He said getting ready for a fight.

I was about to say something when these big wolf like creatures came out of the foliage. They growled and Dante growled.

"Dante, what are these things?"

"They are called Wargs. Nasty beasts they are. They are like our type of wolves but more deadly. They will kill first and ask questions later."

I was speechless. I never seen Dante like this before. "Do you hate these creatures?"

"With a bloody passion."

"Why is that?"

"They killed my sister who was not much older than you. Now I'll revenge her death." One came at him and he ripped its throat out.

Then the rest started to come. There was 20 but he killed that one.

"RAYNE, RUN!" He yelled. So I did. But not fast enough one of the Wargs started to chase me. So I booked it.

A mile from where Dante was, I could see the Blue Mountain. But I have to get rid of this Warg first. This was going to challenge my fighting skills as both an elf and a wolf. This had to be it, I had to get rid of it, I will not die until I have seen dwarves. I turned around and took my fighting stance. It did the same. Of course It was bigger and heavier than me, but I was faster and smaller. I could easily dodge its attack.

It charged at me, I charged at it, then was the battle to see who would come out alive. I hope to the great forces that it was me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

I came out victorious. Here's how the battle went down. For most of the battle I was winning, almost killing it then I didn't expect it to get back up. It got me on the right side near my hip. I fell, It started to limp away, When I came to the front of it saying 'I'm not done. We fight to the death.' It went to kill me, but I dodge its claw, (because that same claw what injured my side. Dodging hurt.) I grabbed its throat and ripped it out. And it fell still.

I looked up and seen that the mountain was closer. So I ran up hill not wanting to sleep because I might wake up dead.

As I was running, thoughts passed through my mind. They were 'Is Dante alive?' 'Should I go see if he's ok?' 'I don't know what I'll do if he dies? In fact what will I do?' Those types of thoughts cluttered my mind. But I pushed another thought in. 'I will check on him after I see the dwarves.' I smiled at that thought. I whispered to myself, "I KNOW I will find the dwarves."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

After I was on top of the mountain, I seen an opening in the wall. I wandered towards it.

Once I was close to it, I peered through it to see three girls. One had dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes, another one had brown hair, green eyes, and the third was a little taller, with pointy ear not as pointy as mine so she wasn't an elf, dark purple hair and yellow/purple eyes. The other two had slightly pointy ears like me. I crept through the hole. I walked closer to them, they looked my way kinda with fear and excitement. As I moved forwards, I started to stumble. 'Not a good sign.' I thought.

I popped out and the dark-haired purple girl said with horror in her voice "Guys, that pup is bleeding!"

Her dirty blonde haired friend said starting to turn around "We better get help."

"Ce, stop it's...glowing?" The brown-haired girl looked at me with a raised eye brow.

I looked at myself, and I was glowing. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was myself, you know deathly pale elf.

They looked at me with either shock, awe, or both. They stared at me "What?"

I smiled "I found dwarves. This is going to be..." then everything went black. 1 thought that went through my mind was _'Am I dead?' _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N: Is she dead or alive? That is the question. What will the three girls do? Will they leave her for death or will they save her? Find out in the next chapter.**_


End file.
